


bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am i

by underthesoo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Witch AU, honestly i dont know what im doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesoo/pseuds/underthesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>byun baekhyun and kim jongdae had been friends for years, and there was nothing weird about a human and witch friendship. </p>
<p>
  <em>really, it didn't bother jongdae at all.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bewitched, bothered, and bewildered am i

**Author's Note:**

> yah this is the first thing im publishing here, and its terribly written, but idk its a witch baekchen au?????? i indulge myself far too often lmao 
> 
> anyway if u read this i appreciate it v much and thank u !!!!!! <3 
> 
> as much as i'd love to own exo, i don't

kim jongdae found out about his best friend's witchcraft abilities at the tender age of thirteen, when baekhyun raised his hand in the air to high five jongdae and instead, gold and red sparks flew from his fingertips and rained upon mrs kim's beautiful new rug. jongdae had gotten grounded for two weeks for the small scorch marks left in the cream fur. 

"i'm so sorry, jongdae, i didn't know that would happen, my mom said it shouldn't be happening so soon," baekhyun had confessed after jongdae's grounding was over. 

jongdae patted baekhyun's hand and said, "that's okay, everybody's different, baek. my mom wasn't that mad." a straight lie, but baekhyun looked less troubled. 

and if their friendship was 'weird' before (what with them having a strong liking for affection which creeped out the other boys at their school) then it definitely levelled up after baekhyun's witchcraft revelation. people had sworn they'd seen the two boys floating around empty classrooms when they should have been cleaning, or that baekhyun would sometimes click his fingers under his desk and suddenly jongdae would shout out loud from across the classroom and run out of the door holding his crotch. 

*

the summer they turned seventeen, baekhyun was sent to his grandparents' lakehouse to be trained through his last few months of being a fledgling. mr byun had reported to jongdae that his son would be ready by the winter, but had taken the young boy to see his friend in the midst of october. 

jongdae sank onto a large wooden log, overlooking the lake. 

"what happens?" jongdae asked, curiosity making him stare at baekhyun harder. 

the younger shrugged while he carved symbols into the log's bark with a pocketknife, "mom said my eyes will go purple, like hers, and that my veins'll start to glow silver when i use my magic. and then grandma said my affinity will come, finally. and dad said that my hair is gonna start falling out, but i'm pretty sure he's just trying to scare me."

there was silence while jongdae thought of baekhyun's parents. baekhyun's mom had an affinity for animals, and could spend days on end talking to the squirrels in the trees, or chatting with the family's rabbits, sabrina and esther. the two boys often wondered what baekhyun's affinity would be and if it would come when it was supposed to, and jongdae wondered if that was when his best friend would finally be taken from him. 

"when did your dad find out about your mom?" 

baekhyun stopped his carving, and pushed his soft magenta hair back away from his eyes. now that they were looking at each other head-on, jongdae swore he could see lilac flecks dancing in his irises. "why?" baekhyun asked. 

"i'm just wondering," jongdae's cheeks flamed, but he rubbed his arms against the cold chill of the fall weather. 

"well," baekhyun hesitated. "they were friends when they were kids, so he always kinda knew, i guess. but then one day in high school she enchanted his pens so they kept exploding on him because he said she was too stubborn."

"and then what?" 

"he said she was crazy, but asked her out anyway." baekhyun smiled briefly, before continuing with his vandalism on the tree bark. out of the corner of his eye, jongdae saw a small pile of sticks gather into a pile and set themselves alight, assuming it was an enchantment but hoping it was his friend. he turned back to look at baekhyun. he was slightly disappointed to see him still digging the knife into the wood; but his spirits lifted when he saw the lilac in baekhyun's eyes flash. 

*

and on a cold december evening, when the sun had set and the stars were shining extra bright, baekhyun became a witch. 

it was nothing special, really. his parents, his grandma and jongdae stood around a large fire set up in the backyard while baekhyun knelt beside it, with his hands dug deep into the earth. 

his grandma made him recite a weird, old english spell, which jongdae thought seemed utterly ridiculous. or maybe he was just jealous because holy shit, old english is cool. 

while jongdae was occupied frowning at the thought of ancient language, he almost missed the way baekhyun's eyes blew up, the black pupil stretching out to cover every inch of white.

jongdae looked to the side to see mrs byun's extraordinary plum-coloured eyes well up, and mr byun held on to her elbow as baekhyun slumped forward and the fire died. it was mere seconds before he sat up, rubbing his eyes, and sure enough, jongdae saw that where there should be blue and purple veins running up and down baekhyun's forearms, there were lines of silver. 

and when baekhyun opened his eyes, jongdae staggered backwards to find the comforting brown of his best friend's irises were now a pastel lilac colour. 

"are they ugly?" baekhyun asked, closing his eyes and working his hands out of the dirt. 

"no," jongdae breathed. "no." 

baekhyun frowned and rose from the ground, finally opening his eyes and staring at jongdae. a few seconds of silence passed between the circle as the two young boys stared at each other, mr and mrs byun exchanged knowing looks with baekhyun's grandmother. 

"jongdae, i don't want to scare you," baekhyun started, his voice taking on an odd tone. "but you're glowing, you're gold." 

his eyes widened and then narrowed when he looked down to see that he was, in fact, not glowing. "nice try, byun," he scoffed. baekhyun moved closer, his hand outstretched ready to touch his best friend, and jongdae stayed extremely still. 

when the tips of baekhyun's lovely fingers glanced across jongdae's collarbone, it was like he had been electric shocked. the new witch jumped back, his own hand held to his chest as he stared at his best friend with wonder in his eyes.

"what the hell did you do?" jongdae complained, rubbing his chest, his heart thundering. 

"you," baekhyun whispered breathlessly, "it's you, isn't it?" 

jongdae looked at baekhyun's parents nervously, "um, what's me?" 

"you're the reason, dae," baekhyun laughed quietly, incredulously. "you felt that right? shit. i can't believe it." 

"what are you talking about?" jongdae looked at the elders again. "what is he talking about?" 

baekhyun's mother sighed, "we thought he would have told you, jongdae. when a witch becomes a witch, like baekhyun just did, they form a bond with the last person they thought of before the transition. i thought of baekhyun's dad, and baekhyun thought of you." 

"i didn't mean to!" baekhyun exclaimed quickly. "i thought of you asking about my parents yesterday and just now, you were gold and i don't get it, you're still gold and no one else can see it."

baekhyun's grandma hobbled forwards, her own dark purple eyes glaring into her grandson's, "oh baekhyun, your affinity," she smiled, finally. "you can see his feelings." 

"he's gold, gram!" 

"don't be dim," she tutted and turned to make her way back indoors. "he's in love."

*

twenty minutes later, after baekhyun's grandmother had grandly embarrassed both her grandson and jongdae and all adults had hurried inside to rid the atmosphere of the tense air, baekhyun and jongdae found themselves sitting back at the log next to the lake. 

it was past midnight now, the cold had seeped into jongdae's three jackets and was making him shiver every so often. baekhyun was silent as he stared at the black water. 

"so," jongdae coughed. "um." 

he felt baekhyun's eyes flick from the lake to his face and desperately tried not to flush under the younger's gaze. 

"is it true?" baekhyun whispered, his eyes bore holes into the side of jongdae's head. the elder sighed.

"of all the affinities you could have had, you got the one that fucked me over most," he laughed bitterly. 

"look at me," baekhyun's voice was hard. "don't look over my shoulder, or my head. look at my eyes." 

jongdae didn't think he could. if he had the balls, he'd have kissed him by now, after five years of friendship. but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, especially now that the eyes he would be looking into would not be those of his best friend, but those of a young witch. 

"fucking look at me, you piece of shit," baekhyun exclaimed, anger lacing his words. 

with a heaving breath, jongdae turned to look at him. he jumped back when he realised baekhyun's eyes were brown again. not with floating flecks of lilac, or fully lavender, but brown. good, old, familiar, chocolate brown. 

jongdae gestured to his eyes, "how?" 

"i'm not using my magic," baekhyun said quietly and jongdae nodded, his mouth still dropped into an 'o' shape. it was quiet again. "why didn't you tell me? we're best friends, jongdae. why didn't you tell me?" 

"because you're my best friend," jongdae's voice was completely miserable. for five years he had kept his love for his friend to himself and not one person knew of it, and then as soon as baekhyun becomes a real witch, the cat practically sprinted out of the bag. it wasn't fair. "things would change, i didn't know how you'd react! i just, folded it, forgot about it." 

"what would have changed?" 

"us." 

it was silent again, not even the lake making a noise. 

"i'm sorry." jongdae's voice was quiet, barely a whisper, whether it was due to the cold or his genuine guilt, he didn't know. 

"i'm not."

and then there were hands on his cheeks, and they were searing his skin, baekhyun's delicate fingers were pressing hard on jongdae's cheeks and he thinks he probably would have squealed had he not been interrupted by soft lips pressing into his. 

when he had grasped the situation, he hesitantly wrapped one arm around baekhyun's waist and the other to his stomach. fire shot through his own veins at the feel of baekhyun's lips parting beneath his and the tongue that pushed its way into his mouth. he held back a groan when baekhyun ran his tongue cross jongdae's teeth, and he pushed him back. they stared at each other as they panted, baekhyun's eyes flickering between brown and purple. 

suddenly, baekhyun started to laugh. breathless and loud and it was music to jongdae's ears. not long after, the latter joined in. 

"you're so dumb," baekhyun said affectionately, pulling jongdae into him and resting his arm around the latter's waist. 

"you're fucking dumb," he shot back, but he rested his head in the crook of baekhyun's neck. "why did your eyes go purple just then?"

"i was trying to warm you up but i kept getting distracted," baekhyun laughed again. he hesitated, "do you remember what my mom said?" 

"yeah," jongdae said softly. "does this mean we're, like, soulmates now?" 

baekhyun shrugged, but his cheeks flushed bright pink. 

"i didn't need some weird, witchy bond to tell me that, y'know." 

there were no more words exchanged that night. only palms touching, and soft kisses, and gentle smiles. but jongdae's words ran through baekhyun's mind on a loop. 

"i didn't need some weird, witchy bond to tell me that, y'know."


End file.
